A
|-| The Black Widow= |-| Mona= |-| Toby= |-| Spencer= |-| CeCe= "A" is the main antagonist. "A" is an anonymous person who sends threats and messages to Alison DiLaurentis, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields and is usually seen wearing a black hoodie. "A" was revealed to be Mona Vanderwaal but her game was taken over by someone who started their own team of A's. The team has consisted of Mona, Toby, Spencer and CeCe. Role "A" both threatens the Liars, and blackmails them. Although they are always threatening all of the girls, "A" individually targets each of the girls over the course of the seasons. To date, we know that three of "A's" identities are: Mona (formerly), Toby (formerly), Spencer (formerly), and CeCe. The messages were all signed with the letter "A" (with only a few exceptions when intended for other eyes), and the fact that the texts contained secrets only Alison would know made the girls think that it was Alison sending the texts. Only when Alison's body was discovered did they realize that it was someone else. Appearance "A" makes appearances as a figure with black leather gloves, a black hoodie, and dark pants. Throughout the seasons, the story focuses on the mystery of "A." Big A used to wear a red coat which the LIAR hence her former nickname, "Red Coat". One "A" wears a black veil to funerals and once wore Ali's costume. "A's" "A's" Revealed *Mona Vanderwaal was the 1st "A" to be revealed. Mona was the First "A" and was revealed in 2x25; "UnmAsked." *Toby Cavanaugh was the 2nd "A" to be revealed. Toby was also the 1st betrAyer and was revealed in 3x12; "The Lady Killer." *Spencer Hastings was the 3rd "A" to be revealed. Spencer was revealed in 3x23; "I'm Your Puppet." *CeCe Drake was the 4th "A" to be revealed. She eavesdropped on Ezra and Aria outside his apartment and later dressed as White Hood at the Ice Ball. Series |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= UnmAsked Mona Vanderwaal is revealed to be "A" in this episode. She claims that she became "A" because of the Liars stealing Hanna from her. She is pushed off of a cliff, but survives, and is admitted to Radley Sanitarium, where she takes up a partnership with a woman in a red coat, who begins a team of "A's". |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-| Season 5= In "EscApe From New York", Shana Fring is who Ezra Fitz tells the Liars is "A". She shows up to a theater which the Liars are hiding in wearing a black hoodie. She is killed by Aria and the Liars believe "A" is dead. In "Miss Me x 100", "A" makes a return when she blows up the Cavanaugh house and gets a new lair. In "Run, Ali, Run", The Liars come to the conclusion that Shana was never "A". When Ali goes home to pack for leaving, "A" attacks her and nearly strangles her before Emily intervenes. In the ending tag of the episode, "A" can be seen preparing a card and flowers to send to Bethany Young's parents, while wearing her now infamous black veil funeral costume. In "The Silence of E. Lamb", Sydney Driscoll comments in Ali having a nice scarf (which "A" used to try and strangle Ali with) and later Hanna mentions to her about New York and Shana and "A" sends a text about this meaning Sydney is possibly on the A-Team. "A" can then be seen sending an engagement party card to Pam Fields. Identities *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings Seasonal Identities Season 1 *Mona Vanderwaal Season 2 *Mona Vanderwaal *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings Season 3 *Big A (Leader) *Mona Vanderwaal *Toby Cavanaugh *Spencer Hastings *Lucas Gottesman *Melissa Hastings *Darren Wilden Season 4 *Big A (Leader) *CeCe Drake Season 5 *Big A *CeCe Drake (White Hood) Unofficial A's |-| Lucas= |-| Melissa= |-| Darren= People who have used the identity of "A" before or been blackmailed by "A" to do activities but weren't official members of the A-Team. *Lucas Gottesman was the 1st unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was blackmailed by Mona to be her helper. *Melissa Hastings was the 2nd unofficial "A" to be revealed. She was The Black Swan and the Queen of Hearts. *Darren Wilden was the 3rd unofficial "A" to be revealed. He was the second Queen of Hearts. Things done by each "A" Speculation of what each "A" did as "A" (most of this has been proven). Mona Vanderwaal *Mona was the "A" that did everything during Seasons 1 and 2. The only thing she did not do was give Emily a massage and it possibly wasn't her in the greenhouse. Toby Cavanaugh *Buried the Queen of Hearts mask. *Attacked Hanna at her job interview. *Tried to run Lucas over. Spencer Hastings *Kidnapped Malcolm Cutler. *Spied on Jenna Marshall *Sent Toby Cavanaugh an "A" text. *Set up the Lodge party so Red Coat could meet the Liars. Melissa Hastings *Was The Black Swan. *Was the Queen of Hearts on the Halloween train. Lucas Gottesman *Set fire to the shed. *Gave Emily a massage. Darren Wilden *Was the second Queen of Hearts. Notes *It is highly speculated by fans that the A-Team consists of The Black Widow and the Beach Hottie. *Throughout Season 3 "A" had various helpers, including Mona, Toby, Lucas, Spencer and briefly Melissa and Wilden, however, it now appears she only has one helper or either works alone. *Ezra Fitz and Mona Vanderwaal were "A" in "Shadow Play", due to the fact that that is how Spencer saw them. Trivia *Many fans believe that Red Coat, Lucas and Toby were acting as "A" in Season 3A. *Many fans believe that Red Coat and CeCe were acting as "A" in Season 4A. *Many fans believe that Big A and Shana were acting as "A" in Season 4B. *It has yet to be confirmed if Shana was ever on The A-Team or if she was a completely separate entity working against the girls. *It is also unconfirmed if CeCe was on the A-Team as well. Quotes Gallery AIn2x25.png MonasA.png MonaAsA.png MonaVanderwaal2x25.png Toby-betrayer-pll.jpg TobyIsA.jpg Spencer is A.png SpencerIsA.png SpenceAsA.png SpencerAsA.png RedCoatt.png A-4x06.png AIn2x18.png AIn4x18.png A4x182.png A5x09.png CeCeIsA.png CeWhiteCoat.png AliA5x12.png AliA5x122.png Navigational de:A Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:TV show character Category:The A-Team Category:A Category:A Team Category:Main Antagonists Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Killers Category:Villains